Mystery Box
|hitpoints = 10 |footprint = 1x1x1 |ability = Multiple. (See list for details) |image1 = Question Mark Block.png |usual_chest = The Box Quest|cost = |sound_on_activation = }} The was added on 7/1/2018. Its default appearance is a bright cyan block with a question mark, which is also solid. The block has special abilities depending on its color. The block is initially activated by clicking it (except for the in The Box quest, which is activated on spawn). The color changes after a short amount of time (around 10 seconds). The block has 10 hit points, which is 1 more hit point than the Gold Block. The block was only given out to certain people initially but was released to the public during the Quests Update. This block was thought to be associated with the Coming Soon! badge. It is normally only possible to acquire 1 per person (excluding YouTubers who could get two). However, some players were able to lag the game making them receive several times the amount most required. (this Glitch has since been patched) Abilities The block's abilities depend on the block's current "state" or color. * Cyan (default) : Lets the player click it. (Once clicked, randomized disasters will happen, as stated below.) * White : Spawns a TNT barrel which explodes almost immediately. (approx. 1 second) * Yellow: Changes nearby blocks into gold, and plays a music track. (found here) * Blue : Summons a huge balloon. (Activated also when cheating on the Block quest.) * Green : Spawns a small smoke particle that can turn nearby players into zombies. * Red : Sets fire to wood on contact. * Orange : Makes nearby players' head bigger. * Brown : Changes nearby blocks into wood. * Black : Activates all ability items (like a Button or Lever) in a 10 block radius. Known Initial Owners List of blocks that can and cannot turn into gold/wood (Unfinished) Note: All blocks on this list will have higher or lower hitpoints, but will not show being gold or wood. Mystery Gold "Mystery Gold" is a special block created by the 's yellow power. It sets the hitpoints of any blocks it effects to 9, similar to the Gold Block. The Mystery Gold can be used to a player's advantage on smaller boats, as the high hitpoints allow more damage to be taken from Obstacles. Players can save Mystery Gold boats, but when loaded, all Mystery Gold blocks are merely colored yellow. The plushies become shiny, and the stars do not emit light anymore. Trivia * The is a reference to Nintendo™'s Super Mario ? Block. * The question marks embossed on the block can fall off. * Once obtained, all of the abilities listed will show. It is advised to be careful when using this block. * It can turn other nearby es to gold. * Some blocks have decals applied when turned golden or wooden. * It is only possible to obtain one . Attempts in trying to get more will result in instantly dying before reaching the end. * It can change teammate blocks, but not other team's boats. * It has the same texture as the gold block. * The will turn Blue (summon a balloon) if the player is cheating on the quest to obtain it. Category:Event Items Category:Decoration Category:Ability Blocks Category:Quest Item